Omnitrix-X
The Omnimatrix Model X, referred to as the Omnitrix-X, is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Omnitrix. Curtis now wields this Omnitrix after the previous one was destroyed. Appearance The Omnitrix-X resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is a huge circle, almost bigger than the watch itself, and has a grey and red color scheme. The faceplate is black with two red arrows pointing away from the black and red intergalactic peace symbol. Features General *The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. *The Omnitrix has a quick change feature that automatically turns the user back when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. **Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol, not only can allows the user to immediately turn back to normal, but can be used to change forms while already transformed. *Azmuth confirmed that the Omnitrix has a Master Control. *The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/stable. *The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. *Unlike the Original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not mistransform. *The Omnitrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. *The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix core will come out. When pressed, it will trigger a transformation. Evolutionary Feature *Like the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix can evolve aliens to suit them better for combat, or even defense. **The symbol will either be inversed or will grow four spikes. Extensions *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Omnitrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. *The Omnitrix has a digital watch. *The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix has a distress signal function and homing device as Azmuth was able to find and rescue Ben when was trapped inside the Incursean Exile Pod. *It is revealed that the Omnitrix has a security lock system so that only Ben and Curtis can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Omnitrix has been revealed to have a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien he needs to survive. Randomizer *The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back. Voice Command *The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. **Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Omnitrix recognize Curtis **Command Code 1010 Cujo Curtis Disengage Life-Form Lock ***Disengages Life-Form lock Modes |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Omnitrix is recharged. |-|Scan Mode= Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnitrix is far away from the detect sample, the Omnitrix's other function will be disabled until the alien is scanned. |-|Randomizer= Randomly transforms the user for a short time. |-|Life-Form Lock= Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is to use often. |-|Master Control= The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. Aliens The Omnitrix-X has a total of at least 1,000,912 aliens, over 100 unlocked aliens, and 95 named aliens. Trivia *This watch was made by putting a crystal into Curtis watch which then turned into the Omnitrix-X See Also *Omnitrix (Curtis 10)- the former watch wielded by Curtis. Gallery omnitrix x prototype.png|Before turning into the Omnitrix-X Category:Waybig101 Category:Omnitrixes Category:Curtis 10 Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Galvan Technology Category:DNA Storage Devices